warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Focus/@comment-2.122.113.131-20151223002956/@comment-26477386-20151224015849
Okay, so I've finally actually rerun that test, and I can tell you without a doubt that it does jack-freakin'-SQUAT. Yes, you get an affinity bonus. That bonus is totally ignored in focus calculations though. For reference, my math: Testing done on Pallas, Ceres (Grineer Sabotage node). I have a standard Naramon Lens in my Loki, and no lens in my melee weapon (Atterax). According to the updated gains of regular lenses, affinity gained by my Loki should have a total conversion factor of 5% of all affinity it gains, while any affinity gained by my melee weapon will not be converted, b/c it doesn't have an equipped lens. Affinity-splitting mechanics say that all weapon kills split the gained affinity 50/50, sharing it equally between the weapon and the warframe, so this means that my Loki will get 50% of the affinity per kill, and my Atterax will get 50% of the affinity per kill. Only my Loki, however, will convert any of that to Focus -- and it will do-so at a rate of 5% (of 50%) of the affinity per kill, or 2.5% of the affinity per kill. I had already activated Mind Spike once, so my 10% bonus from Strategic Execution was active at that point. (I didn't bother to rank-up Strategic Execution, due to the results I got after I did this set of calculations for the first time.) Additionally, I had a Stealth-Chain Affinity-Multiplier going, with a 500% multiplier to all affinity which maintained the chain. TEST ENEMY #1: I checked my Focus gained before killing this test-enemy, and I had 16252 Naramon Focus gained, 1009 of which was in that particular mission. I checked my Focus gained after killing this test-enemy, and I had 16319 Naramon Focus gained, 1076 of which was in that particular mission. This puts my net-gain of Naramon Focus at 67 Focus from killing this test-enemy. The test-enemy I killed was a level 31 Elite Lancer. The affinity-gain which displayed on-kill was for a total of 2959 affinity. Take that 2959 and divide by 1.1 (110%) to remove the bonus from Stragic Execution (I'm doing this so we can compare the Focus gains before and after activating it). (Think of it as doing a science experiment, with a test-group and a control-group; I'm removing the bonus to give us a control-group to compare it to.) 2959 / 1.1 = 2690 So that means the elite lancer is actually worth 2690 affinity prior to activating Strategic Execution. Next, take that 2690, and split it between the warframe and the melee weapon: 2690 / 2 = 1345 That means my Atterax gets 1345 affinity, and my Loki gets 1345 affinity. My Atterax converts 0% of that to Focus. (1345 * 0.00 = gain of 0 focus) My Loki converts 5% of that to Focus. (1345 * 0.05 = gain of 67.25 focus, rounded down to 67 focus) ... Wait.. That's odd... Didn't we remove the affinity bonus before doing the calculations for focus? The end-result for the calculated focus gain does match what we actually received, but it shouldn't match -- it should be lower. ... Alright, let's assume that there's something wrong with our calculations above, and do the calculations without removing the bonus: 2959/2 = 1479.5 That means my Atterax gets 1479.5 affinity, and my Loki gets 1479.5 affinity. My Atterax converts 0% of that to Focus. (1479.5 * 0.00 = gain of 0 focus) My Loki converts 5% of that to Focus. (1479.5 * 0.05 = gain of 73.975 focus, rounded down to 73 focus (yes, it always rounds down)) ... Okay, that's just weird. When I removed the bonus by compensating for it, we ended up with the same amount of focus as a calculated gain as we actually got with the bonus. When I kept the bonus, we ended up with a higher amount of focus as a calculated gain than what we actually got. Fine, whatever, let's just assume there's still something wrong there. Dunno what, but let's assume it anyways. I'll use a different enemy. TEST ENEMY #2: Using a level 32 Bombard as the second test-enemy. Once again, I've got a stealth-chain going, and I've already activated Strategic Execution. Pre-kill Focus-check amount: 40934 Post-kill Focus-check amount: 41159 This puts my net-gain at 225 Focus from killing that Bombard. Killed a level 32 Bombard. The affinity-gain which displayed on-kill was 9933. the math from test enemy #1: 9933' / 1.1 = 9030' The bombard is worth 9030 affinity before Strategic Execution. 9030 / 2 = 4515 Atterax/Loki get 4515 affinity each. Atterax converts 0%. (4515 * 0.00 = 0 focus) Loki converts 5%. (4515 * 0.05 = 225.75 focus, rounded down to 225 focus) ... It happened again. The calculated gain for no bonus is the same as the actual gain with the bonus. Okay, let's keep the bonus this time: 9933 / 2 = 4966.5 Atterax/Loki get 4966.5 affinity each. Atterax converts 0%. (4966.5 * 0.00 = 0 focus) Loki converts 5%. (4966.5 * 0.05 = 248.325 focus, rounded down to 248 focus) ... Okay, that proves it. Strategic Execution, while certainly useful for stealth-leveling frames or melee weapons, does absolutely NOTHING to affect focus gains. Which is total BS.